Shang Dragoness
by Lady Mage Dragoness
Summary: PG 13 for future chapters, purhapse. About Kel where she, very unfairly, is denied her chance to become a knight, so she goes to the shang school. Mary Sue.
1. Default Chapter

Keladry of Mindelan ran down the hallway, forcing herself not to cry. Lord Wyldon  
  
had asked her to come up to his table after the end of her first year, and had said that  
  
she could not come back after the summer vacation. Now she had reached her room,  
  
and started to fumble with the lock to her room, but found out it already was open.  
  
Not again, please mother goddess, no traps. She prayed, and opened the door  
  
suspecting the worst. But inside there were no traps or writing on the walls. Inside  
  
her friends, Neal, Owen, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Cleon, Falaron, and prince Roald  
  
sat waiting. She forced a smile on her face, knowing why they were here.  
  
"So, what did he say?" Neal asked impatiently, breaking the silence. The other boys  
  
looked exactly like him, nerves.  
  
"He said...well who cares what he said, its okay." Kel said.  
  
Kel walked over to her table, where her Yamani waving cats were standing, and  
  
started to pack them. She finished and went over to the window calling one of her  
  
sparrows to her. She gave the bird a note and said, "Fly down to the stables and give it  
  
to Stefan, okay?"  
  
"Kel, what did that note say?" Roald asked, glancing at the bird.  
  
"It asked Stefan to ready a horse for me." She answered, not looking at them, and  
  
started to pack her clothes.  
  
"What, where are you going?" Neal asked, but all the boys new where, and why.  
  
Kel felt the tears rise in her eyes, but forced them away, she went into the dressing  
  
room, and came back out minutes later, and finished packing. A sound of hooves  
  
came from the courtyard, and she turned to look out and see her horse Peachblossom,  
  
waiting with Stefan. She picked up her bag, and started over to the door. But the boys  
  
quickly blocked so she couldn't get past.  
  
"He threw you out, didn't he?" Neal asked softly, and suddenly she couldn't hold back  
  
her tears, and a single tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away,  
  
"Yes." Was all she replied, and stepped forward, "I need to get out, please move." She  
  
added softly, the boys moved and she put her hand on the door knob, "You'll come  
  
back won't you, Kel?" Owen asked, she turned around to face him.  
  
"I'll some back Owen. Take care of the others please." She said, then managed to  
  
smile. Owen flung himself at her and hugged her, tears running down his cheeks. She  
  
hugged him back, and smiled at the others, "Well, here I go. If you ever get the  
  
chance, please give Lasala that purse," She pointed at a purse on the table "and tell  
  
her that I will miss her, and that it is her wages, and she has to take them, or I'll get  
  
mad at her." She smiled, opened the door. Joren and his cronies were standing  
  
outside, smirking meanly. "So the lump is finally go.." But Joren couldn't say more,  
  
for Kel had punched him in his face, and was on her way down the hall. She turned  
  
around as Joren came to his feet again, "Watch that tongue, Joren, or else I might cut  
  
it out." She said, and turned and walked down the hallway.  
So, do you like it? 


	2. Return of the savior

Now, 4 years later, Squire Neal, nobles and even servants were gathered to see the  
  
famous Shan Griffin, and her student. Neal was the only one of his friends here, since  
  
the others were out with their Knight masters, but would come home tonight. He  
  
was really exited to see this shang, maybe she or her student would know Kel.  
  
Suddenly two horses rode up the palace road, and two figures hopped off. One of  
  
them, the smallest, had a cloak on, covering the persons head. The other, a woman,  
  
was a tall, middle-aged, lady with golden blond hair, and brown eyes, she was the  
  
Shang Griffin. The crowd hurriedly closed in, and Neal had no chance to see or talk  
  
with either of them. Disappointed he went back to the palace library. Since he had  
  
been chosen to be Lady Sir Alanna's squire, he hadn't had the biggest chance to read.  
  
Now when he was back at the palace he spent as much time as possible reading.  
  
One hour later he was sitting in the normal stool, reading a book about lady knights.  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice muttering in the library.  
  
"Ah, where is it?" He stood up, and saw a girl looking around on the shelves, a girl,  
  
what's she doing here? he thought, just then the girl spun around a big book in her  
  
hand, and first then noticed him. She had waist long golden hair, with a few brown  
  
highlights. Her eyes were brown-green and her lips red. She was really pretty. And  
  
somehow, he didn't know how, she was oddly familiar. She stood there staring at  
  
him, still holding the book.  
  
"Hello, I'm Squire Nealan of Queenscove," he said bowing, " might I be so rude to ask  
  
who you are and what you're doing at the palace?"  
  
The girl smiled, or at least her perfect lips moved up wards, as a smile did.  
  
"I'm the shang Griffin's student and I'm here with her." She replied, Neal gaped at  
  
her, that slim, pretty girl was the famous shang Griffin's student?!  
  
"Your her student? How...but.." He babbled, but then she started to frown.  
  
"Oh, I mean..of course your her student, what else." He said trying to fix the mistake,  
  
and she smiled again, knowing that he was trying to repair it.  
  
"Well, actually I was going to ask you question, may I?" He asked.  
  
"You already did," She said sarcastically, putting down her book the table beside Neal.  
  
She started to swift through it, and he smiled. There was something in those eyes he  
  
had seen before.  
  
"Do you....do you... possibly know a girl from the shang school named Keladry of  
  
Mindelan?" He stumbled, and she looked up startled from the book, her face set in a  
  
odd expression.  
  
"Maybe, why?" She replied, sitting down in a stool, and looking at the book again.  
  
"Well, she's an old friend of mine, and she went to the shang school, and well my  
  
friends and I haven't heard from her in a long time, 4 years actually, and we...well  
  
miss her." He replied, this time the girl fell off her stool, and before he could help her  
  
up, she was standing again. she brushed her hair away from her face, and stared at  
  
him. He started back.  
  
"Well, do you know her?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." The girl kept staring at him, and suddenly he knew where he had seen those  
  
eyes before.  
Cliff hanger!! 


	3. Meathead

"Kel?" Her face lit in a smile, and she closed the book.  
  
"Maybe." She replied, grinning now. He stared at her. She had changed the past 4  
  
years, but she was still good old Kel. He walked over to her rather fast, and swept her  
  
up in a hug, lifting her off the ground, for he was much taller than her.  
  
"Kel is it really you?" He asked, hugging her like there was no tomorrow, she hugged  
  
him back.  
  
"Yes. Now could you please put me down, I need to breath." She said, ruining the  
  
scene. He put her down and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Oh, the others will be so happy to see you, especially Owen. He has missed you so  
  
much!" Neal said. Kel grinned again,  
  
"Just as long as they don't all go as soft as you," she said pointing to the tear rolling  
  
down his cheek, "But with Owen, you never know." She added, and he laughed. She  
  
grinned.  
  
"So, you made it to a squire, who is it that must have such a pain?" She teased.  
  
"Well, actually it is Lady Sir Alanna." He said, and her smiled vanished,  
  
"Kel, are you okay? Oh, goddess please don't be mad at me!"  
  
"I'm not mad at you, you idiot, it was just a surprise to me." She scolded.  
  
"I can't believe its you, you've changed so much, all pretty and tall now." She  
  
scowled, but he went on,  
  
"Mithros, you recognized me, that's why you fell off your stool." She scowled more,  
  
and he laughed. "I'll take that back, you still have your temper, like the lioness." She  
  
smiled proudly, and picked up the book,  
  
"Enough about me, how are the others?" She asked, and he started to tell and explain,  
  
as they walked back towards their rooms.  
  
"Where are you staying, and eating?" Neal asked suddenly, when they reached the  
  
place where they were going to part.  
  
"I'm up in the south wing, and I was told to eat with the squires and pages, by my  
  
teacher." She replied. He smiled, "Well I guess I'll be seeing you to night then, oh and  
  
would you please wear a dress. The others, even Lord Wyldon, would have trouble  
  
recognizing you and it would be so fun! Please?" He begged, and then without a  
  
answer, he ran off, yelling as he did, "Thanks, I'll see you later then!" And then he  
  
was gone. Kel sighed and walked the other way up to her rooms.  
  
"I guess it could be fun," She said smiling and turned the corner. 


	4. Old Friends

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! You guys ROCK!  
  
That night in the eating hall, Neal, his friends, all the squires, and pages where  
  
eating. Lord Wyldon had just said the prayers, and it was getting late. Neal looked  
  
nervously at the door, hoping Kel hadn't chickened out and wasn't coming. He sighed  
  
and turned back to his food.  
  
"What's wrong, Neal, you've been staring at that door for ages?" Cleon asked, Neal  
  
looked at him, "Nothings wrong I was just expecting someone, but the person isn't  
  
coming." He explained, just then the door to the hall opened and everyone in the  
  
room, even the king and Lord Wyldon, turned to see who it was. It was a girl.  
  
Everyone in the hall gasped, except for Neal, for two reasons.  
  
One: She was a girl, and girls rarely came to the palace at that age, and they never  
  
came into the hall, second: she was beautiful, her golden hair hang loose down her  
  
back, but the front locks had been braided and tied behind her the back of her head,  
  
forming a kind of crown. She was wearing a plain green dress, with long sleeves. But  
  
what shocked most of them was the sword hanging by her waist. Girls never had  
  
swords, but this one had. She stopped in front of the king and Lord Wyldon, and  
  
bowed, not curtsied, to them, rather stiffly, Neal noticed, and the king nodded in  
  
response.  
  
"What's your business here." The king asked kindly.  
  
"I'm student of the shang Griffin, she said I was to eat here, if it does not bother you  
  
your highness." She replied, the king smiled and answered,  
  
"You're welcome to eat with us, it is an honor." Kel bowed again, and went over to  
  
get a tray and food. She turned around, and looked for a place to sit, and all arms  
  
went up, motioning for her to sit with them. Neal looked around to see Cleon's,  
  
Owen's, Merric's, Falaron's, Seaver's, Esmonds, and even Roald's hand up in the air.  
  
The girl seemed to have spotted Neal, and walked over to them scowling. The other  
  
boys quickly moved to make room for her, but she walked over and sat next to Neal.  
  
"Did you see how they stared at me, goddess I'll never do that again!" Kel said(Neal is  
  
the only one who knows she's Kel, the others have no idea)  
  
"And It's all your fault Neal, all your fault!" She complained. The other boys were  
  
staring at her, how did she know Neal, they were talking as if they had known each  
  
other for years.  
  
"Oh, but you looked so beautiful, don't blame them." Neal was saying.  
  
"Shut up Neal. Next time I'll make you walk down the stairs in a dress, with everyone  
  
staring at you like you were some goddess." She said. Cleon decided to join in, "Well,  
  
Neal in a dress would be funny, but I don't think they would stare at him like was a  
  
goddess." The others laughed, except Kel and Neal. Neal was scowling, but Kel looked  
  
as if she had just noticed they weren't alone. Kel finally laughed, making Neal smile a  
  
little.  
  
"Well, Cleon, one fat chance you'd get Neal to wear a dress." She said, grinning. All  
  
the boys stared at her again,  
  
"How'd you know my name? Do I know you?" He asked. Kel frowned and stared at  
  
her food. "You used to know me, you all used to know me. I guess Neal was wrong."  
  
She looked at Neal, tears in her eyes, and stood up, "Nice to see you again, Cleon,  
  
Merric, Owen, Seaver, Esmond, Falaron, and Roald. Good night." And with that she  
  
left them staring after her, and walked out of the dining hall. Neal cursed, and the  
  
boys came out of their trance. "How'd she know our names?" Owen asked, and Neal  
  
cursed again.  
  
"Wouldn't an old friend remember you? You just hurt her there, Cleon. You all did.  
  
She was hoping you remembered her, but you just showed her how much you  
  
remember and liked Kel." Neal scolded, and the boys stared at him.  
  
"Did you say Kel?" Esmond asked. Neal nodded and the boys gasped,  
  
"Are you saying that was Kel?" Seaver asked, and Neal nodded again.  
"But we didn't recognize her, we remember Kel, we miss Kel." Merric complained,  
  
"Well, that's not exactly what you just showed her, Merric." Neal replied. Cleon  
  
banged his fist in the table, making the table shake. "Where'd she go?" He asked, all  
  
the boys, even Neal, shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Well, we've gotta go find her, and explain it to her." Roald said, and they hurriedly  
  
left the table, to go on Kel hunt.  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
Question: Should this be a Kel/Dom or Kel/Neal fic?  
  
Please review. 


	5. Old enemies

Kel ran over to her rooms and pulled on fighting clothes, and ran down to the  
  
practice courts, her sword still hanging at her waist. She usually practiced everyday  
  
and since she hadn't done it that morning.  
  
The practice yards were empty, and she slipped in and started to warm up.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the shang student. What are you doing out here?" A voice rang out,  
  
and Kel turned around to see Joren and his friends.  
  
"Well well, if it isn't Joren of Stonemountain." She replied, happy to see his shocked  
  
face.  
  
"Do I have the honor of knowing such a beautiful lady?" he asked, bowing. Vinson  
  
and Garvey bowed too, and Kel snorted, walking up to the fence that separated them.  
  
She stood right in front of him and stared at him,  
  
"I'm afraid you do, or have you forgotten me too?" She hissed, Joren looked up in  
  
surprise, and stared back at her.  
  
"Lump, the Yamani Lump?" Garvey asked, stunned.  
  
"Manners, Garvey, I had hoped you would have learned the meaning of that word,  
  
but I can see that 4 years isn't enough time." She sneered and he glared back. Vinson  
  
lifted his hand to hit her, a blow that would break her nose and it would bleed. That  
  
is if it had reached her face. Vinson stared, amazed, at his fist which Kel had locked  
  
in her grip.  
  
"Wanna fight, do we Vinson?" She said grinning.  
  
"Ha, we're three, do you really think you could win over us?" Joren mocked.  
"I am student of one of Tortalls best shangs, I could beat you if you were ten." Kel  
  
sneered, turning Vinson's fist in her hand, while he cried out in pain.  
  
Joren stared at his friends hand, which Kel kept turning.  
  
"I'll fight you, Lump, and we'll see who strongest." Joren sneered, and Kel bowed  
  
mockingly.  
  
"It'd be my pleasure, good sir." She said sarcastically, opening the gate to the practice  
  
yard. Joren strode in, glaring at her all the time.  
  
They walked in, and unsheathed their swords.  
  
"So, Lump, you left for shang. Lets see if you really are as good as your teacher." He  
  
mocked, while stretching, Kel didn't reply, she just focused on his sword and not his  
  
mouth. She heard footsteps behind her, and saw Neal and the others running into the  
  
practice courts.  
  
"Kel, Kel, are you okay?" Neal asked, running up to the fence, Kel gave him a nod,  
  
and turned back to Joren who was waiting for her. They saluted each other, rather  
  
enemy like, and circled each other.  
  
"Oh, a worried little lover, huh Lump?" He teased, but Kel knew what he was doing.  
  
It was a typical trap, one person insults the other, while preparing to attack, and sure  
  
enough there came Joren sword, met in mid air by her sword. Joren looked a little  
  
surprised, this trap had worked on all other people he fought, but not Kel. They  
  
circled each other, and Joren attacked again, this time it was also stopped by Kel's  
  
sword. He started to insult her, and her family.  
  
"You don't have any friends, no one cares for you, not even Queenscove over there,  
  
your nothing, your just a ............." And he called her all kinds of bad names. Then  
  
suddenly he leaped forward to attack her. She quickly stepped aside, and Joren stood  
  
up straight again.  
  
"Not bad for a fake shang." He said, then he found her weak spot.  
  
He started to insult her friends. First it wasn't that bad, and she ignored it. But then  
  
he started to get really bad, and said that they had never like her, and that they  
  
would never make it to become knights, and so on. She felt a warm tear roll down her  
  
cheek, and Joren knew what her weak spot was: He started to insult her friends.  
  
He said no one liked her, no one cared about her, none of her friends would live  
  
through their first battle. They paid her for keeping their beds warm and so on.  
  
Then suddenly her anger flared up (sound familiar?) and she realized that he was  
  
insulting her and her friends honor. Her sword movements became faster, and faster  
  
until they were only part of a big circling blur. Her blows came closer and closer, and  
  
Joren started to falter, and trip.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he was lying on the floor, a long rip in his arm, and Kel was  
  
standing over him, her sword at his throat.  
  
"Watch that tongue, Joren, or else I might cut it out." She hissed, loud enough for  
  
everyone to hear,  
  
"Kel, watch out behind you, Garvey!" Neal yelled, and she saw Garvey running  
  
towards her. She stepped aside just as he was gonna jump on her back to attack, and  
  
tripped him, so he landed on top of Joren.  
  
"Stupid, very stupid, but I guess it fits you just right." She said, and turned to Vinson  
  
who was cradling his arm, he saw her, and turned and ran away.  
  
"Coward." She muttered and whipped away the sweat on her face.  
  
Neal and the other boys were laughing as she went over to pick up her belt and boots.  
  
She felt a hand on her back as she bent down, and looked up again, to face Cleon, and  
  
the others. He smiled,  
  
"We're sorry we talked to you the way we did, we didn't recognize you. You've  
  
changed so much." Cleon explained. She brushed away the hair that was in her face  
  
and laughed,  
  
"You know, I think that is my least favorite comment right now, everyone's telling  
  
me how much I changed, and I don't look like my self anymore. Even Joren didn't  
  
recognize me at first." She said, and they grinned. She grinned back, and they  
  
laughed,  
  
"No, you're still Kel, underneath all that beauty." Neal said.  
  
She turned to look at him, then hissed, "You'd better take that back."  
  
"Nop, won't take it back." Neal insisted.  
  
"Take it back,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes," she said and pushed him into a pile of hay, as they passed the stables.  
  
Neal got up to hear the boys laugh, and Kel stand there, her arms crossed a frown on  
  
her face.  
  
"Now, take it back."  
  
"Okay, I take it back," Neal said standing up, "How about, 'under all the prettiness'?"  
  
As an answer, he was pushed back down in the hay.  
  
"I don't think that was a 'okay'." Cleon said, and the others laughed again.  
  
"If it looks so fun, why don't you join him?" Kel asked sarcastically.  
  
"So, why are you at the palace? You haven't come just to beat Joren up, am I right?"  
  
Merric asked, as they walked back to the palace.  
  
"My teacher is going to travel with the Kings own for sometime, and brought me  
  
along." Kel explained.  
  
"Exactly which part of the own?" Neal asked, suspiciously.  
  
"The main part, she's good friends with Lord Raoul, why?" Kel answered, (the main  
  
part is with Dom in it, 'kay?)  
  
"Lucky basterd. How long will you be gone?" Neal asked.  
  
"You answer my question first." Kel said,  
  
"My cousin Domitan of Masbolle is in that group, that lucky man." Neal growled.  
  
"Why's he lucky?"  
  
"No, you answer my question first."  
  
"Fine, I'll be gone 3 years, or so. I'll be back when your gonna be knighted."  
  
"3 years!! Are you leaving us again?!" Owen cried out, joined by the others and their  
  
angry arguments.  
  
"Stop acting like first year pages, your all most grown up. Yes, I'm leaving the day  
  
after tomorrow, and I'll be gone for 3 years."  
  
"What!!?? You're leaving so soon?" Neal asked, hurt written in his eyes.  
  
"Yep, now why is this cousin of yours lucky?"  
  
"Never mind." Neal said in a hurt voice that made her forget it.  
  
"Neal, are you okay?" She asked, touching his shoulder.  
  
He looked up with small tears in his eyes.  
  
"Do you have to leave? We've just met again after 4 years and you already have to  
  
leave." He asked, Kel sighed, and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Yes I have to leave, you guys understand don't you?" She looked up, and saw all the  
  
hurt faces of her friends. They nodded silently, and she started to walk again. "So Kel,  
  
what do you want to do while your here?" The ever happy Owen asked. Kel smiled  
  
and the rest of the gang caught up.  
  
So, should it be Neal/Kel or Dom/Kel? 


	6. Bye Bye & Hello

Two days later, Kel and her friends were waiting with Kel's teacher, the shang  
  
Griffin, for the Kings own to come.  
  
The last days the friends had been catching up on what had been going on, and Kel  
  
had been down at Lasala's shop, and see her old friend again. The friends had been  
  
practicing and Kel had taught them a few tricks and new moves. Suddenly they heard  
  
a clatter of hooves and a hundred or so horses came down the hill, all in blue and  
  
silver uniforms.  
  
"If you don't die of those colors, you'll come back right Kel?" Neal asked, squinting at  
  
the colors. Kel laughed, and looked at the Kings own, now stopping and dismounting  
  
their horses. Five people came forward, a tall, black haired black eyed man she  
  
recognized as Lord Raoul of Golden lake and Malories peak, a fan barer, a two  
  
commanders and one sergeant, the sergeant caught her eye. He was a young man,  
  
very handsome, with brown hair, and blue eyes, a handsome smile, and of course the  
  
familiar nose, he was Domitan of Masbolle, Neal's cousin. Lord Raoul came forward to  
  
hug the shang Griffin, and they laughed, while Kel waited in the back with her horse  
  
and her friends. Her horse, Skydancer a blue-back mare, with white dots all over,  
  
shifted on her hooves, and Kel patted her on the neck.  
  
Lord Raoul and the shang started to talk, leaving the others to their business, the  
  
sergeant, Domitan, walked over and when he saw Neal he laughed and they gave  
  
each other a hug.  
  
"So, Meathead, who's the shang student?" The sergeant asked looking over the boys,  
  
he didn't know who it was, Kel realized. Neal smirked and walked over to Kel, giving  
  
her a shoulder hug,  
  
"This little fella, or sorry, I mean this little lady." He said, receiving a fist on the  
  
shoulder, from Kel. The sergeant laughed, and nodded.  
  
"I like you, somebody is giving Meathead the blows he needs." Domitan said.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan, best friend to Meathead here, and who, might I ask, are you?"  
  
"Domitan of Masbolle, at your service, cousin of Meathead, though we are not alike."  
  
He assured her, bowing. Kel smiled and bowed back.  
  
"It's nice to see your not like Meathead, Sergeant Domitan, I don't think I could stand  
  
3 years with one as stupid as him." Kel said, ducking from Neal's fist.  
  
"Call me Dom, I don't like all the titles."  
  
"Fine, then call me Kel, everyone else does."  
  
"Good, now Meathead....."  
  
"Would you two stop the Meathead talk. You are ganging up against me," Neal said,  
  
faking a arrow in his heart. Kel laughed, joined by the others, Neal was a good and at  
  
the same time bad actor.  
  
"Come on, Kel." The shang called out, and Kel turned to the rest of her friends. "It  
  
was nice to see you again, and Owen you'll look after them right? I expect you to  
  
remind Meathead here to eat his vegetables." Kel said, and hugged Owen. She gave  
  
him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and Owen blushed.  
  
"Stop it Owen," she scolded, and went on to Merric, hugged him and gave him a  
  
friendly kiss on the cheek too. She did the same thing on Cleon, Falaron, Seaver,  
  
Esmond, and Roald, all blushed. She came to Neal, and they hugged each other  
  
longer, a best friend hug. Kel finally broke the hug and hopped onto Skydancer. She  
  
looked at the others and then Neal, who looked a little let down,  
  
"What's wrong, Neal?" She asked, he pointed to his cheek and she laughed, bent  
  
down and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek too. Then he smiled and she waved  
  
at them and followed Raoul, her teacher, Dom, and the three others. The men of the  
  
Own mounted their horses and started to ride away.  
  
Neal watched them ride, hoping they would have a good time, he would miss Kel so  
  
much. But when all the riders had rode off, there was still one left. A young girl on a  
  
great blue-black mare was left. The horses reared and the girl waved, as the sun went  
  
up behind her. Neal, Cleon, Owen, Merric, Esmond, Seaver, Falaron, and Roald  
  
waved back, and the girl rode off vanishing into the trees. 


	7. Author Note

Thank you all of you amazing rewires. I am having trouble deciding about the Kel/Dom or Kel/Neal I am thinking about writing both kinds, but it will take time. What do you think about that? Thanks again, you're wonderful! 


	8. KelNeal chapter, Meetings bad and good, ...

3 years later, in the practice courts.  
  
Several squires had this day free, and were training, or some were watching the pages, who, also, had this  
  
day off. One of the first years, a boy named Lachlan (is that right, it's Kel's nephew) of Mindelan, had  
  
been sponsored by Nealan of Queenscove, and was now practicing with the wooden sword.  
  
By the fence Neal, Owen, Cleon, Merric and the rest of their friends, including Prince Roald, stood  
  
watching.  
  
"Neal, you don't have to watch me, It's not like I'll kill myself with this stick," Lach said, then  
  
looked at the 'stick', "But now I think of it, it would be rather fun, though painful," he said, drawing  
  
laughter from his older friends.  
  
"You really are a lot like Kel, you know," Neal said, wistfully.  
  
"I don't know if that's a compliment, Neal," Lach said, again causing the others to laugh.  
  
"Hanging out with the failure's scum?" A cold voice sneered. They all spun around to see Joren  
  
of Stone Mountain, "That little thing has no place among us."  
  
"Shut up, Stone Mountain, Kel was the greatest among us, and you know it!" Neal said, in a  
  
warning voice.  
"Why oh why didn't the black god take your soul at birth?" Owen sneered.  
  
"Want to fight do we?" Joren asked, his two friends, Vinson and Garvey.  
  
"Why not?" Lach hissed. Joren and his friends laughed at the little boy with the wooden sword in  
  
hand.  
  
"Are you going to kill me with that?" Joren mocked.  
  
"I don't see why not, the painful death you certainly deserve," Lach added. Joren sneered,  
  
"I am the best man with a sword here, twerp, I can win over any page, Squire, or knight." Joren  
  
said.  
  
"Does that include Shangs?" A female voice asked from behind him. Everyone spun around to  
  
see a beautiful young woman standing there. She had golden brown hair, a dreamer's hazel eyes, peach  
  
skin, rosy lips, and a dust of freckles over her nose. She was dressed in a cream colored tunic, and green  
  
breeches. By her right hip hang a long and deadly sword.  
  
"Milady, it's an honor to meet such a beau...." Joren began.  
  
"I am no lady," the woman sneered, at Joren, " and I do not think it is an honor to mock people  
  
younger than myself." The woman herself was younger than Neal and Joren, perhaps Merric's age.  
  
Joren's face changed from handsome to ugly, "Another female fighter, are we? What is your name,  
  
scum?" Vinson asked.  
  
"I am the Shang Dragoness, Joren of Stone Mountain. And I would still like to know if it  
  
includes shangs?" "I will not fight such a......a.....thing!" Joren said disgusted.  
  
"Afraid are we? You weren't afraid to duel this young lad, what's the difference with me?" she  
  
asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Women do not fight women, they are not made for making food, producing babes, and house work,  
  
nothing else." Joren shouted. All Squires, and pages stood, looking on by now.  
  
"Did you not hear me, I am the Shang Dragoness, and I have earned my rank, not by producing  
  
children, nor by cleaning up," she paused, "I have earned it by fighting. If you'd ever try to become a  
  
shang, if you made it, you'd be the Shang Pest, at the most!" She said. Cheers from the crowd erupted,  
  
non of them really like Joren and his gang.  
  
"I will not fight such a slut!" Joren sputtered. No anger crossed the woman's face, actually she  
  
smiled. "Fine have it your way," she swung over the fence of a practice yard, and turned her back to  
  
Joren, singing:  
  
"Joren of Stone Mountain is a coward. He fears his own mother. Every shang should know, Joren of Stone Mountain is a coward."  
  
Joren's rage erupted, and he hoper over the fence, sword ready to hack down. His sword was blocked by  
  
hers, as she spun around, ready for him.  
  
"Changed our mind, did we?" She mocked. Joren sneered.  
  
"Oh no, Joren we can't have any frowning, it doesn't attract ladies," she went on, then smirked,  
  
"But I don't know about ladies, do I? For I am but a warrior, no woman," she mocked again, sticking her  
  
chest forward, the tunic tightened and showed her curves.  
  
Their swords swung around again, and met again. Suddenly Joren lunged forward, but the shang  
  
stepped aside, letting him run past her, "Now, Joren, what happened to your manners? Where did you  
  
leave 'Ladies first' out?" she asked, the squires and pages cheered again.  
  
Joren came back, and lunged again.  
  
This time she tripped him, put her foot on his chest, put her sword tip to his throat.  
  
Over the cheers she hissed, "Let's call this a little reminder from an old friend, Joren, next time watch  
  
yourself before you talk, or your old friend will have to cut your tongue out." She spun around and left  
  
him lying there in the sand. She walked over to Lach, and smiled, "You can beat him next time, I'm sorry  
  
for being so selfish." Lach grinned and she roufled his hair, then whispered to him only, "Send my  
  
regards to Anders," Lach stared at her, "remember me?" she asked. Lach still stared at her, then nodded,  
  
smiling proudly.  
  
"See you tonight at the ball," she said to him, then waked away.  
  
Sooooooo? 


	9. KelDom chapter, return this is not the o...

It was one of those days were everyone had the day off, everyone. Several of the squires had settled out side on the grass rich plains, talking, dueling, and so on. "Isn't it strange that this is the exact same plain we said goodbye to Kel on?" Neal asked, staring wistfully out on the horizon. "Yeah," Owen's face saddened. "But it's been almost 4 years now, she should be coming anytime," Cleon said. Dom, who had joined them, nodded. "I can't wait to see her," "You're not the only one, Dom." "Shut up, Meathead." "Shut up yourself, Greenhead" "What was that?" "I don't know, I just made it up, sounds good doesn't it?" Owen, Merric, Cleon, Roald, and Neal laughed at Dom's expression. "No really, I miss her," Owen said, seriously. "Still thinking about your slut of a friend?" Joren asked, coming over. "When did we invite you?" Neal sneered. "To bad she couldn't stand you, Jesslaw, you might have made a good couple." Garvey snickered. Owen blushed scarlet, and the boys stood up, fists ready to fight. "I see 7 years hasn't been enough to teach you manners, Stone Mountain, maybe I should s=teach you some," a cold female voice sneered from behind Joren. The boys, including Joren and his two friends, spun around. Standing there was a girl, or young woman, her arms crossed over her chest. She was actually quite tall, only a hand span smaller than Joren, with waist long golden brown hair, hazel eyes, and full red lips. "You the hell are you?" Vinson spat. The woman walked closer, grinning. "Don't you recognize old friends, Vinson?" She asked. Joren and his friends stared at her. "Obviously not," she grinned even more. "Get away, you slut, you have no business here," Joren sneered. "Have you already forgot what I told you last time, Little Joren?" she asked coldly, the boys, all of them, stared at her. She laughed, and looked at them, "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already," her hazel eyes swept over them. "Why you little slut, you've got the nerve to show yourself here," Joren sneered. The woman's expression changed, and she frowned. "Want to fight?" she asked. "Who are you? I only fight people I know." "I am the shang dragoness, the highest ranked shang since the Shang Dragon." At this Joren paled. Luckily for him, a young man, dressed in shang colors ran up, standing next to the shang Dragoness. "Kom, time for practice," he said cheerfully. "Not now, Kalen, I've got a duel," she replied, not taking her eyes off Joren. Kalen, the shang, grinned, "But Kom, I'm sure it can wait, besides Lord Wyldon has some pages he wants help training." Kom, the shang dragoness, grinned. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait with our duel, Joren, I've got some pages to torture." she spun around and walked away, Kalen following her. Suddenly she stopped, and turned around to face them, "Remember Joren, watch that tongue, or I'll cut it out." she said, then bowed to Neal and the others, "See you at the ball," she turned and left. "Where have I heard that before?" Neal asked, the other boys looked like they were thinking the same. 


	10. KelNeal, Best Friends, last chap about D...

That night at the ball Neal was passing drinks around when the shang dragoness entered. She was  
  
wearing a cream colored dress with a light green bodice. Three quarters down the arm, the dress' sleeves  
  
flared out, almost reaching the floor. At the end of the bodice the skirt flared out, and the top of the bodice  
  
pushed up her bosom. The neck line was low, and Neal almost drooled at the sight. She, the dragoness,  
  
had her hair piled up, a few strands framing her lovely face, she had no face paint on, except a bit of  
  
glossy lip rouge on her lips, and a bit of glitter over her eyes. In less than a year Neal would be a knight,  
  
and, hopefully, he would have talked to the lady shang before that.  
  
She flowed down the stares, all eyes on her. As soon as she reached the bottom a knight escorted  
  
her over to a table, and Neal started to pass around again.  
  
An hour passed, and Neal was standing in a corner, hidden from the dancing crowd. His mind was, of  
  
course, on the dragoness again, and he had determined she was about five years younger than him, about.  
  
"May I have a drink?" a quiet voice asked. He turned, automatically, to see the girl of his dreams,  
  
the dragoness. He stared as she smiled at him, then took a glass from his tray.  
  
"I envy you," she said, staring at the dancing couples.  
  
"Oh...um.....em...." he babbled. She laughed, and he saw something familiar in the voice.  
  
"You don't have to endure the long dancing, the knights, and all," she sighed, then looked at  
  
him.  
  
"I'm Nealan of Queenscove, milady," he managed to say.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How, milady?"  
  
"I'm no lady."  
  
"Sorry.....dragoness?"  
  
"Yes. Dragoness."  
  
"How do you know my name, if I may ask." Neal asked. The lady....no, dragoness looked at him,  
a sad look in her face.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" she looked away, small tears in her eyes making her eyes shine,  
  
"Strange how old friends, best friends even, forget each other. Don't you agree?" she asked, then walked  
  
away. It left Neal with something to think about.  
What do you think? Should Neal learn who the lady is, or should I wait a bit longer? R+R!!! 


	11. Assisain

At the ball that night, Dom stood in the shadows, hiding from the ladies. He backed gently up, out to the  
balcony, where he quickly stepped aside, up against the wall....except it wasn't the wall, it was something  
alive.  
  
"Hey, that hurt!" a voice hissed, and he quickly backed away.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Dom began.  
  
The lady stepped out of the shadows, her dark green dress shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
"Watch it next time, I........Dom?" she stepped closer to him, and he saw her fully. Her dark  
green dress was plain, but it had a glimmering corset. It had a tang top, from which a form of see-though  
material was used as bell bottom sleeves. Her hair was piled on top of her head, letting down a few  
  
strands. She had a bit of green eye shadow on, making her hazel eyes look more green, and a bit of deep  
  
red lip rouge.  
  
"Hiding again, are you ,Dom?" the lady asked, laughing.  
  
"Excuse me, do I know you?" Dom asked. The lady narrowed her eyes suspiciously, then  
  
grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, My lord, I thought Raoul might have told you, already."  
  
"Raoul?"  
  
"Yes, Raoul. Well, then, let me introduce myself properly...I'm......" a sudden movement caught  
  
her attention, and she looked into the ball room. Suddenly she cursed, and tore at her skirt, where it came  
  
off quickly, revealing a pair of dark green breeches, and brown boots. The girl sprinted inside and across  
the dance floor, where people were staring at her. She made a quick jump from the top of the stairs, to the  
  
indoor balcony. The balcony had perfect view over the dancers, and.....the king and queen.  
  
"Get the monarchs down!" she shouted. A man, dressed in dark red, started running away from  
her. She gathered her speed, jumping over everything, and everyone. The man jumped over the balcony  
and down on the dance floor, where she followed him. Suddenly she had a dagger in her hand, it flew  
through the air, and hit the man in the shoulder. Everyone stared at her, what was she doing, attacking a  
  
noble man?  
  
The man spun around, acting as if nothing had happened, and drew a sword.  
  
They started to circle each other, though the man was the only one armed. People drew away.  
  
"Milady, What are you doing?" the king's deep voice boomed. Before she could answer, the dark  
  
red man drew out a small crossbow, and aimed it at the king. The 'lady' jumped in to the side,  
  
and......amazingly enough caught the arrow in mid air. She broke it swiftly, while the man was busy  
  
staring at her, and flipped through the air, and kicked the man in the chest. He fell to the ground, and she  
  
lost her balance. He was quickly on his feet again, and raised a sword to kill her, when she rolled away.  
  
All of the men, who weren't staring at the two enemies, quickly drew their swords, ready to kill the red  
  
man, who was clearly an assassin. The girl grabbed one of the swords, and the two circled again.  
  
She faked a fall, and as he stepped forward to use the opportunity, she lunged at him. Her sword  
  
never stopped, becoming a big metal blur circle. The killer was so focused on the sword, he didn't see  
  
when she drew a dagger, and plunged it into his heart. He died, staring at her. She drew back, drying the  
  
dagger on her tunic.  
  
An applause rang through the hall, even the shocked ladies applauded. The lady looked up, as if  
she had only just heard it. She slipped the dagger in its sheath, and picked up the sword, giving back to  
  
the man she had taken it from.  
  
"Milady," the king called. She spun around, and faced him.  
  
King Jonathan smiled, but she remained silent, she didn't even bow. Jonathan didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I would like to thank you for your deed, saving my life, and my families."  
  
"It's my job to help people," she replied, her tone bored.  
  
"Yes, but anyway. Is there anything I can do to repay you? A dream you would like to have  
  
filled?" The lady drew her self up, a bit.  
  
"My dream was ruined 7 years ago, highness."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can change that," the king said. The lady threw back her head and laughed, at  
  
the king.  
  
"Change a rule you made yourself, highness?" The king frowned.  
  
"You have my word, my trust..."  
  
"Your trust? Ha! You lost my trust years ago,"  
  
"What? Who are you to speak to his highness like that?" A knight stepped out of the crowd, "I  
should think you would show more respect to the king, even though you just saved...." the king cut the  
  
knight off.  
  
"Hold your tongue, Joren of Stone Mountain." he looked at the lady, "What do you mean you lost  
  
my trust, and who are you?" the king asked, rather bluntly.  
  
"I am the shang Dragoness, the strongest shang since the shang Dragon. I ....." she looked  
  
around, "am Keladry of Mindelan," she turned back to the king, " the ex page, remember?" she hissed.  
  
Everyone went dead quiet, staring at her.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," she glared at Joren, "the Yamani Lump. And I lost trust, and faith in you, King  
  
Jonathan, the day you ordered me gone. The day you killed, ripped, tore my dream to be a knight apart."  
  
She spun around, walking toward the stairs, "Kel?" A unison of voices cried out at the same time. She  
  
turned around to see Neal, Owen (kel already knows Owen) Merric, Cleon, Falaron, and Roald standing  
  
there. Next to them stood Alanna, the Queen, and Buri, and Dom. She smiled, "I promised I'd come back  
  
for your Ordeal, right?" she grinned, and bowed to the crowd, before walking out.  
what do you think? 


	12. This is the NealKel story Title: Kidnapp...

Okay, you guys are the BEST!!!!! I LOVE YOU! (WELL, NOT THAT WAY, YOU KNOW) Disclaimer: Tamora, you ROCK! Your books are the only ones I can read over and over without getting bored!! All characters belong to Tamora, the best (and cutest ~Neal, Dom~) people ever!!! Except Kalen.  
  
Here we go!!!  
  
The shang dragoness walked out of the ballroom, letting the tears run down her cheeks. He doesn't remember me, she thought, *they* don't remember me! Elmen was wrong. She stopped her tears, and lifted her head, looking proud. So what! she thought, I don't need them, I can survive without them! But, deep inside her, she knew differently. She started walking toward the garden, when she heard an unmistakable thump of feet, and wail of a baby. She turned the corner to see three men, dressed in black, carrying a bundle of cloth....and.....a baby. "Quick, into the garden!" one of them hissed, and they ran toward her. She hid behind a statue, why? She didn't know. The bandits ran past her, and she turned back to the infirmary. In the door way was the maid, her throat cut. The dragoness' anger rose, and she grabbed a sword from an armor, cut thigh high slits in her dress, and started running after the kidnappers. She saw them slipping into the garden, and followed, the sword in her hand. With the help of her lady slippers, she slipped through the garden, unseen and unheard. "What should we do with it?" The bandits had stopped in the shadow of a bush, talking. "How about...." one of them started, but a familiar dagger hit his throat, killing him. "How about handing him over!" the Dragoness said, fingering another dagger from her sleeve. The bandits stared at her, then started running, toward the ball room. "Stop!" her voice called out, knowing it wouldn't help. She ran after them, and they spilt up, one running toward the ballroom with the baby, the other into the garden. She followed the baby. The man ran directly into the ballroom, in front of the whole court, he stopped on the inside balcony, and shouted so everyone could hear: "See here, King Jonathan, here's your grandson, heir to the throne after your son. Look at him fly!" And he held the boy over the edge, threatening to let go. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Princess Shinko screamed, running forward. Roald stopped her, holding her back. The bandit laughed, and swung the baby back and forth. Behind him, unnoticed, the dragoness slipped up. She swung herself up onto the balcony over the bandit, and stood right above him. The dragoness, still unseen by the kidnapper, hopped up on the railing, and swung down, holding onto the railing with her hand, and kicked the bandit in the face, knocking him unconscious. The baby flew out of his grasp, but the dragoness caught him by the waist, her feet now holding her onto the railing. The baby was crying wildly, but the crowd was cheering. The dragoness swung down, gave the young prince to a stunned lady, and ran out into the garden. The stunned crowd, watched and stood in silence for over ten minutes, when a piercing scream sounded, and another bandit ran in. Now it was the dragoness who was flying through the air, the heel of her foot kicking the bandit's back skull. The assassin tripped and his head hit the hard marble floor, crushing his skull. The lady, or dragoness, stood over him, staring at the dead man in front of her. "Milady...." the king began, but the 'lady' fell down, a arrow in her shoulder. Soon another arrow pierced her leg, bit the man who had shot her followed her down, a dagger in his heart. "Kom!" Kalen, (who's in both stories, he's her shang friend) shouted, running forward.  
  
Soo, what do you think? 


	13. The lioness, DomKel

Kel/Dom chap, I'll start romance soon! Disclaimer: Tammy ROCKS!!! Thanks for making my miserable life possible to live, Tammy!  
  
TP owns all character except Kalen. Thanks to all of you, you guys ROCK, too!!!!  
  
Kel, as everyone knew now, had trouble hiding her sorrow. Now they all hated her, especially since she had just insulted the king. She was walking down to the practice courts, she just had to get the sorrow out of her head by practicing. She walked in, unsheathing her sword. The straw dummy in front of her, stared at her its frowning mouth looking really like it was laughing. "You dummy! It wasn't funny! They hate me now!" she screamed, knowing she couldn't fault the dummy. It kept staring and laughing at her. She started attacking it, cutting it up in small pieces. "I always found fighting with dummies tiring," a voice said from the dark, "they are pretty hard to beat." Kel spun around, to face the person. Violet eyes stared back at her, and a smiling mouth shone through the dark. "Milady!" Kel gasped, recognizing the lady knight. "Stand, Keladry, I'm no goddess." Kel stood, her eyes looking at Alanna's. "I always knew you'd be a perfect Lady knight," Alanna said, then frowned, "Stupid Jon was never good understanding girls." "Lady knight, I'm no lady knight, I never went through my ordeal......" "Keladry," Alanna pointed to the fence, gesturing for Kel to sit, "What makes a knight?"  
  
Kel stared at her then answered, "Bravery, Goodness, Truth, Faith, and Strength." "That is most of it, yes. Now, Keladry, you saved Jon, King Jonathan, that's bravery. You were kind, not hurting any nobles in your path when you were running," Kel opened her mouth to protest, but Alanna silenced her, "you told Jon the truth, telling him that what he had done to you was wrong. You showed faith to your country, Tortall's people would be scared to know their king had been killed. You showed strength, you walked out, not a defeated female, but a proud, strong, and right lady." Alanna smiled at her, "You showed the whole court that what Jon had done to you, was wrong, not only to Jon, but the whole country." "Milady, I did my duty," "Alanna will do. And, yes, Keladry, you did do your duty. But, no one could fault you if you had chose not catch the arrow, leaving it to others the save their king. When Jon expelled you, you lost your faith in him, and that includes trust. You didn't have to save Jon, but you did. And.....I thank you for saving him. Because he expelled you, he has never got my back up for all the years you were gone, but he's still my friend. Several lords of the court, including my father, Myles, never were happy with him, they have stayed angry with him for years, Raoul especially," she chuckled, "Raoul of Golden Lake and Malories Peak always had a likening to you, you know." "Mi....Alanna, I never meant to cause so much...." "Keladry, what you did showed all the old lords, and Jon, that he had made a mistake." "But..." "But nothing. You did good, and I'm proud of you," Alanna stood, and bowed to Kel, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go *talk* to Jon." Her tone told Kel that she wasn't happy with him, and she almost felt sorry for Jonathan. As Alanna started to walk away Kel spoke up. "Alanna..." The lioness turned around, "Thank you." Kel and Alanna smiled at each other, and Alanna left. Kel sat down and sighed, "Thank you a lot." "What did we do to be thanked already?" A voice asked, and Kel, for the second time, spun around to see....  
  
MUWHAAHHHAAA, I'm SO Evil!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!! 


	14. In the hand of a god, Ordeal, and Rememb...

Disclaimer: Tammy Rocks! (New motto) Everyone belongs to her, I just rented them, especially Dom and Neal!!!  
  
Her shoulder hurt, her leg burned, and her head was banging over and over again. Sweat rolled down her lovely face, though she was unconscious. "It's too late, she won't survive. Only the gods can save her now." Duke Baird looked, his face sad, at all the people gathered around the heroine. The king looked shocked, "Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked. The healer shook his head, sadly. Neal looked at the lady, she was dieing, because of him. What really surprised him was that she looked familiar, he didn't know why though. "Like I said, only the gods can saver her." Suddenly everyone in the room heard a fain sigh, and a shimmering figure appeared beside the dragoness. "I can't even leave for a year, and you hurt yourself again!" Mithros smiled down at the girl in front of him, ignoring the kneeling people behind him. The god brought up his gloved hand and touched her forehead. The young woman's breathing eased, her pale face became more peach, and the sweat drops vanished, though she was still out cold. "Who is the healer here?" The immortal man asked, turning to look at the mortals. Duke Baird rose, and Mithros smiled, "She'll be walking soon, she's just got a small fever." Then the god disappeared, leaving them stunned. "Mithros has her hand on her," Alanna said, pointing to the hand print on the dragoness' forehead, which was disappearing, "I told you, Jon, you shouldn't have thrown her out," she said angrily to her friend, and left.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, the dragoness was still in the infirmary. Beside her was a sleeping Baird, snoring lightly. She looked out the window, and cursed. She turned to the duke, and woke him up. "Sir, isn't it the Ordeal day?" she asked. "Yes, milady...." "Then what are you doing here?! Your son is in there today!" "How'd you know?" "The gods told me. Now go!" "No, milady, I have to take care of you, your...." "Go now! I'm fine, really milord. Look." she stood up, and walked around, her pace steady and perfect. "I don't thi......" "Duke Baird," she looked at him pleadingly, " please?" The duke thought, then smiled, "I guess I could go. Are you sure...okay." "Milord," she said as he walked away, "if I tell you who I am, will you do me a huge favor?" "It depends." The dragoness smiled, and told him her story. As she talked, his eyes widened, and he started to grin. When it came to the favor, he heartily agreed, and, laughing, he went to the ordeal, and she to her room.  
  
Neal knelt before the king, his left arm in a sling. "I dub thee Sir Nealan of Queenscove, may you serve your country well." The court erupted applauding, and Neal turned around waiting for his father to come with his shield. But the Duke of Queenscove shook his head, pointing to someone behind Neal. He turned around and saw the lady, the beautiful one, or the dragoness. His heart began to pound harder and harder, as she stepped forward. The crowd went quiet, then erupted again, recognizing the heroine who had saved the baby prince. "Your highness'," she bowed, not curtsied, to the monarchs, "I am the shang dragoness. I beg leave, by right of my friendship to Sir Nealan, to present him with his shield.(From ITHOTG)" King Jonathan nodded, smiling. She walked forward, and Neal got a good look at her. She was wearing a plain misty silver dress, with tight sleeves to her wrist where they flared out, and holding a covered shield. She was wearing no corset, but she didn't need one to be slim, and the skirt, too, flared out at her waist. The neck line was low, and she had a silver choker around her neck. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she had a silver chained tiara draped over her hair. Long silver ear rings hung from her ear lobs. As she neared him, his heart went crazy, and he silently cursed his heart. "Sir Neal, I present you with the shield of your fiefdom," She drew off the cover, and showed him the familiar colors and pattern. (I have no idea how it looks!) As she placed it on his arm, she whispered, "I promised I'd be at your ordeal, right?" she drew away, smiling, and disappeared back in the crowd. The people applauded again, as Neal stared after the lady.  
  
Sooo?? Next chapter with Neal/Kel will have more romance, promise. 


	15. AN, answer to the confusing chapters and...

Explanation! Okay, I've gotten some e-mails from you wonderful reviewers and you are confused. Kay, it  
  
*is* hard to understand, but to make it simple. If you like the Neal/ Kel stories, you know with Kel and  
  
Neal love, read the chapters where it says Kel/Neal or Neal/Kel. If you like the Dom/Kel stories, read the  
  
chapters where it says Kel/Dom. If chapter 1 is about Kel/Neal, skip the next chapter (chapter 2 will be  
  
about Kel/Dom) and chapter 3 will be about Kel/Neal. If you want to read both endings, read the last  
  
chapter about, for example, Kel/Neal to understand it. The different endings started after chapter 6, chap 7  
was Author note. Chap 11 was Dom/Ke. If you don't understand, feel free to e-mail me, but be sure to  
  
give me your e-mail address, don't send your question as a review. Thanks again, bye! 


	16. Friends, fight, and foes, DomKel

This is Dom/Kel chapter, so chap # 17 will continue from the end of this one, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: TP, Tammy, or Tamora Pierce, all the same, Rocks!!! Everyone belongs to her! Except Kalen.  
"What did we do to be thanked already?" a voice asked, and Kel spun around to see.......  
  
"What are *you* doing here?" she asked, glaring at them.  
  
"So much for a nice greeting," Cleon muttered.  
  
"What happened to the thanks?" Dom asked. Kel glared at them.  
"Listen here, if you've come to mock me, make fun of me, or anything else, go away."  
  
Her old friends looked shocked, then a female voice asked, "Don't you like us anymore, Kel?" Kel gaped,  
as her childhoods friend stepped out from the cluster of knights, "Y-Yuki?" The two friends embraced  
each other, laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Why do girls always ignore men, but not each other? Why, oh why, wasn't I born a girl?!" Neal  
  
exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
"Maybe you had too small a brain," Merric suggested, and Kel had to laugh.  
"Does this mean we can have a hug too?" Neal asked, hopefully. Kel laughed again, and Neal  
hugged her, almost killing her.  
"Ah, Neal...." Yuki's little voice wasn't heard.  
"Neal...killing.....must...air..." Kel stammered, and Neal finally realized what she was saying.  
"Sorry, Kel I...." But Cleon had already seized her, hugging her, but not that hard.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me! You understand?" Cleon said, but Kel just laughed, hugging him  
  
back. He looked startled, and grabbed her arm, "Wow, Kel your actually really strong!" he said, looking at  
her arms: they didn't look strong, but they were!  
  
"Of course I'm strong, you oaf!" she said, punching him playfully in the shoulder, "I'm a shang!"  
  
But Cleon was clutching his shoulder staring at it, "Be careful next time, Kel," he said, in a hurt voice.  
"Gods, Cleon I'm sorry, I didn't...." but Cleon was already ruffling her hair, his arm around her  
head. The boys were all laughing, bending over. Kel grinned, and, somehow, made a summersault over  
  
his arm, and, with the heel of her foot, pushed him down on the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Cleon, want some help up?" she asked sweetly, as he took her hand she flipped him  
over her back, landing him on his stomach. When she offered her hand, he laughed, and came up himself.  
"Okay, no more teasing you, Kel," Cleon managed to say before laughing again.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the little hero, Shang Dragoness," A icy voice said, and Joren, Vinson,  
  
Garvey, and three pages came out of the shadows, "rolling around with them is a nice way to say 'hi' isn't  
  
it?" He asked, grinning.  
"I wouldn't know, Joren, your the one who does it, why don't you tell me?" Kel asked, raising  
her eyebrow. Behind her the boys, and Yuki, were glaring at Joren and his companions, fists ready.  
"Why you little...." He began but Kel shook her head.  
"Now, Joren that won't do now will it, we have to be introduced," she looked at the pages, who  
  
were sneering at her, "My, Stone Mountain, they're even uglier than you, I didn't think that was  
  
possible." Her friends snickered.  
  
"Fine," Joren sneered, "then you tell me who you are, we haven't been introduced."  
  
"Oh, fun!" Kel said, her eyes never leaving his, "Then ladies first," she gestured for Joren to  
  
start, "Since you are the ladies, you get the honor of...." Kel started but Joren was running toward her, a  
  
dagger visible. Kel shook her head, and straightened gesturing for the others to stay back. Joren raised his  
  
dagger, pointing it at her heart. Kel's foot flew up, and the dagger flew away. As fast as the wind, Kel  
  
punched Joren in the eye, in the stomach, and tripped him. She put her foot on his chest, "Now, now  
  
Joren, you wouldn't kill a noble would you?" She pressed down, and Joren struggled for air. She lifted her  
  
foot, and turned to her friends, "How about going some where else, it's begun to stink." They walked  
  
away, until Kel spun around, "Oops, sorry, I forgot," she bowed slightly, "introductions. I am Keladry of  
  
Mindelan, shang dragoness," she turned around, away from Joren's stunned face, and followed her  
  
friends.  
I'll try to put more romance in next chap about Dom/Kel, kay? 


	17. Gods, lessons, and love NealKel

Kel/Neal chapter, more romance.  
  
Disclaimer: TP, Tammy, Tamora Pierce Rocks! Neal, Dom, Kel, Cleon, Owen and so on belong to her,  
  
Kalen belongs to me, my precious, mine, MINE!  
The day after Neal's ordeal, he walked into the stables, looking for his horse, Yamani Lump (oooooo)  
  
actually he was looking for the lady, but he had an idea she wasn't in the palace, Lump, as the horse was  
nicknamed, stood in the very back, eating hay; she didn't even look up when he came in.  
"Want to go for a ride?" he asked her: she ignored him, and ate on. "Fine be that way." he saddled her,  
and rode outside, she was still chewing on a piece of hay.  
They rode out toward the royal forest, but on their way through the field of wild flowers, tall  
  
grass and other wild things they head a voice.  
"Thank you," it was a female voice.  
"You're my chosen, what else could I do, watch you die?" this time it sounded more male like but not  
  
quite.  
"Well, no..."  
"It was not your time to go, you still have a fate to for fill, it was not your time. Now have you talked to  
  
any of them?"  
"No and yes. I gave Neal his shield. But I don't think he recognized me. I haven't seen the others that  
much, they don't recognize me either."  
"Daughter, you are like the Lioness," the male voice paused, then, "there are certain things you need to  
  
learn."  
"What things?" the female voice asked suspiciously. At this the male voice laughed, in a booming voice.  
"First, my daughter, you must learn to believe yourself. The fate you have, you don't believe you can do it,  
but you can! He is just another human, not immortal, not a god or anything else."  
"But what he has done it..."  
"Second, you must trust. I know the king let you down, and you lost your faith, but you must trust him  
  
again, or Tortall is lost. Trust your old friends, your companions. When they have learned who you are,  
  
they will gladly risk their life for you...."  
"I don't want them to risk their life for me, they....I...."  
"That's the other thing. Learn to Love, like the Lioness. You love your friends, you love your family, your  
  
just afraid to say you do. Everyone loves their friends, and family, but it is time for you to find someone  
you love, both as family and friend, but also as part of you, you need someone."  
"But....don't go!" Neal heard a swish and the girl voice's sigh. Neal clamped a hand over Lump's  
  
muzzle, and listened even more. Nothing happened.  
The suddenly he was grabbed from behind, and a dagger was put to his throat.  
"Didn't your mama tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?" the same voice asked.  
"Calm down, it's just me, Neal." The grip around his shoulders went away, followed by the dagger. He  
turned around and saw the dragoness, dressed in a green tunic, brown breeches, knee high boots, and a  
  
green ribbon holding back her hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, her hazel eyes staring at him.  
"Well, I'm... looking for you." He said. The lovely lady laughed, and walked away, to where he had heard  
  
her talk to the man. He followed, her and he saw what she was doing out here. All around on the earth  
  
floor lay swords, daggers, bows, knives and a glaive: she had been training.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" she asked, picking up another dagger.  
"For being at my ordeal, Kel." His comment stunned her, she dropped the daggers.  
"What?" she asked, her voice squeaky.  
"Kel?"  
"What?" At her comment he grinned, and walked over to her briskly, hugging her. His reaction shocked  
  
her even more, but slowly she relaxed, hugging him back.  
"Thank you." she said.  
"For what?"  
"For saving me life."  
  
"I didn't save your life, Mithros did..."  
"But you stayed with me." As she said that, he hugged her even harder, laughing.  
"Of course I stayed with you, you are my friend." Kel smiled, then laughed, then cried. She buried her  
face in his shoulder, and he comforted her. Suddenly she looked up, her eyes big, and wet with tears, Gods  
  
she's beautiful, Kel is beautiful, He thought.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you wet," she said pointing at the spot where her tears had soaked his  
  
tunic.  
"It's oaky, I've got a whole drawer full." Kel laughed, her voice rolling over him like the sweet breeze.  
"You haven't changed, Meathead."  
"Oh, no you don't. Do not start that again," he blessed the gods she was this close to him, he could feel  
  
her heart beet, her breath, and he could stare into those beautiful eyes of hers. Now she was laughing  
  
again, throwing her head back. She broke away, still smiling. Kel turned to pick up her weapons when a  
  
shrill shriek marked the arrival of five spidrens.  
"Oh, goody, I've been waiting for them," Kel said, picking up her glaive, "Quick, grab the sword, or  
anything else!" he didn't have time to grab his own sword, before one of the spidrens, armed with a storm  
  
wing-feather sword attacked him. Great, time for the shang training to come to use, he thought, and  
  
kicked the spidren in the eye. Meanwhile Kel was busy with her second spidren, the first missing it's  
  
head. Her glaive swung around, and cut off the second spidrens head, too. Before it fell over it, somehow,  
  
managed to cut her in her right arm, a cut from her elbow to her wrist. She cursed, and ran toward the  
third spidren, who was about to attack Neal. Neal had already killed his first one, though not unharmed.  
  
Several longer cuts filled his legs, a few on his arms, and two on his cheek. He quickly killed the second,  
  
and watched Kel kill the last one.  
"Well, that wasn't that bad," Kel said, cheerfully, ignoring the pain in her hurt arm.  
"Speak for yourself," Neal mumbled, examining the long cut in his left arm. Kel laughed, and went over  
  
to her bags, and drew out a large jar of bruise balm. She walked over to Neal, and knelt beside him, taking  
  
his arm. With careful, smooth hands she encrusted all his cuts with the bruise balm, then smiled.  
"It'll only take the pain away, you'll have to stitch or heal the largest wounds yourself."  
Neal was staring at her, though she didn't notice. As Kel pulled out some thread, she stopped,  
"Wait a minute, your a healer. You can heal yourself." She sounded disappointed for a minute, then  
  
slightly angry. Neal suddenly got a *very* good idea, or it was a good idea for him.  
"But it still hurts," He whined, putting on a pouting face.  
"Where?" Kel asked, looking to see if she had missed anything. Neal grinned, and put his hand to his  
  
heart, "Here." He said. Kel looked at him, then laughed.  
"I don't think I can do anything about that," she said, grinning back at him.  
"Oh, but I think you can," Neal said, in an all too innocent voice. Kel laughed, and bent over, kissing him  
  
on his forehead.  
"There."  
"It still hurts," he said, his voice still too innocent. Kel bent over again, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"It's starting to go away...but it still hurts!" Neal said, Kel laughed again, and for the third time bent over  
  
and kissed him on the tip of his nose. She drew back, to see Neal shaking his head shamelessly. Kel's face  
  
paled, and she shook her head.  
"Oh, no, Neal no mor....." But Neal leaned forward, gripping her head, and gently kissed her. The  
  
warmth, passion, and joy that flooded into each of them surprised them both, but they didn't let go. Kel  
  
raised her hands, and locked them behind Neal's head, pulling him closer to her, and returning the kiss.  
  
Neal happily and gladly applied. Suddenly Kel felt a warmth fill her, like fire. Finally they drew apart,  
  
and Neal grinned at her shamelessly, again. He raised his arms, and showed her the new pink skin where  
  
the wounds had been.  
"See, you *are* a healer. The cuts are gone, it helped!" He said, making Kel laugh. As soon as she  
  
stopped, Neal kissed her again, and it lasted a bit longer.  
From above them Mithros smiled, "You learn quickly, daughter, you have already learned two of the  
  
things. Two down, one to go."  
Wattcha think? 


	18. Dom Kel, Embarrasment!

Disclaimer: TP Rocks. She owns all characters!  
Kel smiled closing the door behind her. Finally, after 7 years of waiting, she was with her friends again. It  
  
was so nice to see them all again, especially Dom. No, wait what was she saying? The truth, another voice  
  
said, your saying the truth. She shook her head, to get the voice out, and went to the dressing room to take  
a bath.  
Dom walked down the hall, thinking. Kel....he had finally seen her, talked to her, and even better, he had  
got to hug her! What was he saying? Kel, Kel, Kel the name was like sweets to him...no like air, he  
needed that name, or he'd die. Great, he thought, I'm becoming a poet like Meathead, just what a needed.  
He stopped in the middle of the hallway, Where am I going? He sighed, and started walking again.  
Long golden brown hair, hazel eyes, full lips, freckles.....what?!!?? Yep, there it was again, Kel  
was back. She was haunting him. He shook his head, and forced his mind on the own. Yes, the own. The  
Own, his job, where he had met his friends, where he had become a sergeant, where he had met  
  
Kel.....NOT AGAIN! He stopped and banged his head on the wall, get out, get out, get out he thought,  
thinking of the thoughts of Kel he kept getting.  
"Hold on a sec. I'll be right out!" A all too familiar voice yelled. Dom looked up startled, then  
  
realized he had been banging his head on a door......yes, *her* door.  
Oh, no, gods bless me, I....his thoughts were broken when Kel, lovely little, beautiful, princess  
like....no stop.....Kel. Dom stared at her, she was only wearing a towel around herself.  
"Oh, hi Dom. What's wrong?"  
"Ahhh....ummm....emmm...." Dom was gawking at her. Kel raised an eyebrow.  
"What? What's wrong Dom?"  
Gods I'm in trouble now, might as well tell the truth, he thought.  
"Well, you see, I was.....I was just walking down the hall...and...um...I..." yeah now what, mister  
  
Sergeant-who-never-gets-embarrassed-and-can- flirt-with-any-lady-except- Kel? "I...um...thought you  
might want to....um...to" he bit his lip, "wanted to...." please don't sound too lame, please don't, "go to  
  
the city?" He finally said.  
  
"Sure, when?"  
"Um...tomorrow?"  
"Good, I'll meet you in the stables at....noon?" she suggested.  
  
"Sure,"  
"Good I'll see you then," she smiled, and closed the door. Dom sighed, and wiped sweat off his  
  
face, Please, dear gods, don't let her think there was something wrong with me, please!  
On the other side of the wall Kel shook her head, "I wonder what was wrong with him?" she shrugged,  
  
and went to get dressed.  
I'm so evil!!!!  
Dom: You telling me? Jeez, that was embarrassing!  
Me: What?  
Dom: What you did to me in the story.  
  
Me: What did I do to you in the story?  
Dom: You embarrassed me in front of Kel!  
  
Me: So, that was sweet!  
Dom: Was not!  
Me: Was too.  
Dom: Was not!  
Me: Was too.  
Dom: Was not!  
Me: Was too.  
  
Dom: Was not!  
Me: Was too.  
Dom: You know what, I think I'll just leave it there, and go get my nails polished (looks at his nails) I  
  
can't go on a date with Kel with ugly nails can I?  
  
Me: I don't see why not (shrugs)  
Dom: It's unmanly!  
  
Me: Snort!  
  
Dom: Humph! You little midget.  
  
Me: Hey, you just watch it mister, I can change the story so Kel hits you, or breaks up with you, or..even  
  
worse....breaks your nails!!  
  
Dom: (kneels down, begging) NOOOOOO!! Please, anything else than the Nails!.....and Kel  
Me: (puts on a thinking position) I don't knoowwww.  
Dom: Please, I'll do anything!  
Me: Anything?  
  
Dom: Well, maybe not anything.  
Me: Well, then I'll just write a new chap called: Kel breaks Dom's Nails. How about that?  
Dom: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(pause)  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo!!!!!  
Me: Will you do anything then?  
Dom: OOOOOOOOOOOOO, I mean Yesssss!!!  
Me: Good, go get rid of that lipstick.  
Dom: (With innocent eyes) what lipstick?  
Me: The lipstick that's making you look like a clown. Kel won't like that at all!  
  
Dom: (pouts) Fine! (Stomps off)  
  
Me: Wuwahhhhhahhahahahha, I'm so evil!!!! 


	19. Glaives, Friends, and Talk NealKel

Disclaimer: Tammy ROCKS! She owns all characters.  
Kel waved good bye to Neal, then went in to change clothes. Might as well start now, she thought, I'll go see if *they* are in the practice courts. She changed into a regular brown pair of breeches, dark green tunic over a plain white shirt, and a pair of boots. She picked up her glaive, and left. She found the practice courts easily, and wasn't surprised to see Neal, Lach, and her old friends there too. She stood in the shadows, unseen, watching them. "Really, Neal, can't you talk of something else. You're making me think of Lady Dess." It was Merric, complaining. "No. She's so beautiful, and gentle, and sweet and......" But Lach hit Neal over the head with his wooden sword, shutting him up. "Hey, that hurt!" Neal whined. "And I thought nothing was hard enough to get through your thick skull," Kel said, stepping out of the shadows. "See, she's the goddess herself!" Neal said, smiling, and pointing at Kel. "Shut up Neal," Kel said sternly, but a smile lit her face. "So your the lady he's been rambling about," Cleon said, "or, sorry, your not a lady are you, Kel?" Kel stared at him, then she grinned, laughing at last. "Bout time you recognize me, Cleon." "Hey, we've known all along," Roald said, grinning. "I'm sure you have," Kel rolled her eyes, and walked over to Lach. "Father is coming tomorrow, Aunt Kel," Lach said excidely, "As soon as I told him you were here, he left to see you." Kel smiled. "You mean you told him, before you told us!" Owen asked, looking offended. "I thought you knew all the time?" Kel said, grinning, as the other boys glared as Owen. "Besides, he's my nephew," she said, as if that explained everything. "So, Kel what have...." "Kom! There you are!" Kalen walked over, throwing his hands up. He was only a year older than her, with fair dark brown hair, and friendly gray eyes, and a cat like walk. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing, I've just been lookin..." He cut off as he noticed her friends. Kel sighed. "Guys, this is Kalen the shang Falcon, Kalen this is," she introduced them all, "and Lachlan of Mindelan. My nephew." "Oh, so your the lad she's been worrying about." "You haven't been worrying about us, Kel? I'm very disappointed," Roald said. "Why should I, you had Owen to look after you!" She replied. "Like he ever helped," Neal drawled, "Why do you call her Kom anyway?" "That's what I was called at the shang school," Kel paused, "it stands for: Keladry Of Mindelan." "Smart," Merric muttered. "Unlike you," Cleon retorted. "Hey, that wasn't nice!" "He didn't say it was," Kel said, grinning. Everyone except Lach and Kalen laughed, they didn't understand it. "So, Merric. What is it I hear about your sweetheart lady?" Kel asked. Merric blushed crimson. "Nothing." "Now, Merric, you should be proud. You are, after all, the only one here who has a sweetheart." Kel said. "Not true!" Cleon and Roald chorused. Kel raised her eyebrow. "No really, who might be so unlucky to be your sweetheart?" she asked curiously: They blushed immediately. "Um, Kel, how about we go practice," Kalen asked, "she gets really dangerous when it comes to sweethearts," he added. "Do not." "Sure! Well, want to go practice?" "Why bother, I win every time, and you always end up with bruises." "Fine, I was just trying to save these poor souls from your curiosity." Kalen said. "Glaives!" "What?" Kalen asked. "Glaive. We'll fight with glaives, you're good, really good with glaives!" "Sure, I'll just go get my own." "Great," Kel picked up hers, and waited for Kalen. "Kel? What are you doing?" Neal asked. "Oh, I'm just gonna practice with Kalen." "Practice what?" Kel spun around, grinning. "You heard us, we're going to fight with glaives." "May I watch?" Lach asked. "Sure, if you really want to." Kalen came back, carrying a sharp metal glaive. "Um, Kel, do you think it's a good idea playing with those things, they look sharp." It was Neal again. "Oh, come on. Nothing will happen." She and Kalen walked into a fenced practice court, each a glaive in their hand. "Ready?" "Ready!" Kalen replied. Kel grinned, and their glaives started swinging in all directions, movements, and ways. Kel's friends watched the blur, and heard an occasional clang when the two weapons met. This went on for minutes, without either of them slowing down. They jumped around, circled each other, and lunged with their weapons at each other. Suddenly the fighting stopped, showing the outcome. Kel stood with her glaive tip only inches from Kalen's throat. "You win.....again." "I don't win *every* time." "Ha, at least 8 out of 10." "Well, that's better than 10 out 0f 10." "Well, yeah of course." "Milady, Lady Keladry!" A servant ran over to the group. Kel rolled her eyes, before turning to face the servant. Putting on a sweet smile she asked: "What can I help you with?" "His highness wants to talk to you." "Who? King Jonathan?" Her smile vanished as the servant nodded. She nodded, as a dismissal to the servant, then turned to Kalen. "Here," she said gloomly, "hold my glaive, please." Kalen took it, then put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" "Am I ever okay when the King wants to talk to me?" Kalen shrugged, and let her go. Neal watched her go, "Is she afraid of the King?" "No, but she never liked him much." Kalen replied. 


	20. Date, Laughing, and Spying DomKel

Dom fiddled with his shoo laces, why was he so nervous?  
  
Because he was going to the city with Kel today, that's why.  
  
But he had *never* been so nervous, never! No, wait. He had!  
  
When he had first met Kel, when he had seen her with Neal, and her friends.  
  
A silent tap on his door brought him back, and he went to open it, Outside, dressed in a plain green dress, a light brown cloak, and hair hanging loosely down the back, was Kel, smiling.  
  
Gods he's so handsome, she thought, No, stop it, Kel!  
  
Gods, she's so beautiful, Dom thought, No, stop it, Dom!!!  
  
"Um, Hey!" She said, giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Hi, are you ready?"  
  
"Yep," he grabbed his own cloak, and followed her outside.  
  
The city of Corus was busy that day: Market day.  
  
They saw stand after stand filled with people, food, animals, and other goods.  
  
"The thieves are going to have a field day," Kel muttered, Dom rewarding her with a smile that made her heart jump.  
  
"Where do you want to go to eat?" He asked, keeping a good eye on their purses.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't been down here often. Do you know any good places?"  
  
"Well, yes. Kind of."  
  
"Lead the way, o great.....sergeant!" She said mockingly. They laughed, and Dom lead her to a huge restaurant.  
  
"Here we are: The Hound and the Hare!" ((Is this the place where Dom won a meal when Kel stayed on her horse? I can't remember))  
  
Kel laughed, her voice light, "This is where you won a meal, right?"  
  
"Well, yes. It's a great place."  
  
"Okay, let's go in." The two of them entered the tavern, greeted by laughter, singing, dancing, and a bunch of people.  
  
"Well, this looks nice," Kel said, raising her eyebrow. Dom blushed, as a young man came over.  
  
"Welcome to the Hound and the Hare. You couple want a table?" he asked, eyeing Kel with interest. Dom growled, as Kel nodded, and the man showed them to a small two-person table.  
  
"Here you go, Milady," he pulled out the stool for Kel, bowing. Dom had to look after himself.  
  
"What would such a lovely lady like?" The waiter asked. Kel blushed, as if she had only noticed him now.  
  
"I don't know. Dom, you've been down here before, what's good?"  
  
"You want to try the roasted chicken, Kel?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good, then we'll have some of that, and one glass of mild ale for me, and a glass of ?" Dom looked at her, as if asking her what she'd want.  
  
"A glass of mild ale, too," Kel and Dom grinned at each other, making their hearts jump. They cursed silently at the same time.  
  
"Very well. Milady," the waiter bowed again, and kissed her hand, ignoring Dom's growl.  
  
The waiter left, Dom's eyes following him all the way.  
  
"Tell me why I didn't bring my sword?" Kel muttered, staring after the man too. Dom looked at her, surprised.  
  
"You didn't?" He had his hand on his sword the moment the waiter started to look at Kel.  
  
"No, but I have five daggers hidden in up my sleeves."  
  
"Oh." They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Soon they were talking about their experiences, and adventures.  
  
"Roasted chicken, two mild ales?" A female voice asked. A small, chubby, lady stood there, holding a tray of food.  
  
"Yes," Kel and Dom chorused. They laughed again, as the lady set down the food.  
  
"Newly married couples," The woman muttered, and left before they could protest. They shook their heads, and started to eat, talking on.  
  
"And so I became a shang." Kel finished off. Dom nodded, raising his cup.  
  
"For our friendship!" He said, and they banged their cups together. The small group of people who were playing instruments struck up a lively tune, and several people jumped up, dancing. Dom eyed Kel, then grinned.  
  
"Want to dance, o lovely lady?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure, handsome sergeant." She replied, smirking. They stood up, and Dom put his arm around Kel's waist. They twirled, spinned, laughing all along. Soon the people who weren't dancing were clapping in tact, making it more and more merry.  
  
"See, I *told* you they'd end up together," Neal whispered to Owen, Merric, Cleon, Roald, Esmond, Falaron, and Seaver, who were all spying on Dom and Kel.  
  
"You know, Kel looks like she's having fun." Cleon said thoughtfully. The rest of the boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"No, really, she looks *really* pretty when she's having fun! And if that cousin of yours hurts..."  
  
"Cleon," Roald said, "your betrothed."  
  
"So?" Cleon asked innocently. Neal hit him on the head.  
  
"I wonder if they've slept.."  
  
"Neal! They just got together!" Owen cried.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well...I...um....I've..."  
  
"Been spying on them all along." Esmond finished for Owen.  
  
"Something like that," Owen muttered.  
  
"I really hope they'll get married, I want to be the bridesmaid!" Cleon said excitedly.  
  
"Told you he bumped his head when he was small," Merric told Seaver.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Cleon said.  
  
"Shut up, Cleon! Look he's leaning closer to her!" Neal said, pointing excitedly at Dom and Kel. The boys went quiet, almost forgetting to breath. Then it happened, Dom kissed Kel lightly on the mouth.  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet!" Cleon whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Cleon!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're an idiot, that's why!"  
  
"Hey, I heard that!"  
  
"Shut up, Cleon, look their leaving!" The boys looked at the couple left, holding hands.  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet!" Cleon whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Cleon."  
  
"Why?"  
What did you think??? 


	21. In which Kel gets upset, to put it mildl...

Disclaimer: TP ROCKS, SHE OWNS NEAL, KEL, DOM, OWEN ALL OF THEM..SIGH!!!  
  
Kel looked at the king shocked.  
  
"You mean to tell me you are commanding me to be...."  
"No, Keladry, I am not commanding you. In this war with Scanera all the people we ca get help  
from is a help. You, if you want to, can leave at any time, any time. But your help would be worth ten  
  
thousand men. It would make me, Tortall, proud...."  
"Ha," she almost laughed. "That's what you said 18 years ago when you made the rule that girls  
could become knights." At this Jon blushed deep crimson.  
"Yes, that is true, and I am sorry for I have promised many things I ruined myself. I deeply regret  
the pain I have caused you."  
"Ha, none of what you say is strong enough to cure it...."  
"I know," Jon paused. "I am hoping you will reconsider though. Sir Nealan of Queenscove, and  
  
Sir Merric will be there."  
"But "HE" will be in command of the poor people." Kel replied.  
"Yes, he will. But as a second in command you will also be heard."  
Kel bit her lower lip, then said, "Fine, I accept," she saw the smile dawn on Jon's face. "But I'm not doing  
it for you. I'm doing it because I don't want those refugees dieing or hurting in the hands of 'HIM'."  
And with that, she stalked out of the room.  
Kel's friends watched as the young female came back, her hazel eyes not happy.  
"Kel what..." Neal started. "I'm second in command of a new refugee fort," she saw the color drain from Neal's face not  
understanding that he didn't want to be without her, "Merric, Neal, and Kalen are there too." Neal's face  
  
lightened.  
"Kel, who's in command?" Owen asked. This question brought out a stream of colorful curses.  
"I always knew King Jonathan was stupid," she spat, her eyes dangerous, her face red. "But I  
never thought he was stupid enough to give the first command to..." she cursed again, banging her hands  
  
on her thighs.  
"To who?" Owen asked, not seeing his friends warning look, from the look of it, Kel could easily  
kill Owen now without caring.  
Kel whirled around to face him, then her face softened, and she sighed, "I'm sorry, you guys."  
She clenched her jaws, "But Joren of Stone Mountain is *not* a good commander"  
  
What do you think? 


	22. AN, sorry

Hey all my lovely reviewers!!  
  
I'm SO sorry for I have not been writing, but I am really busy with my school and all. I'll try to write this weekend, I'll TRY!!  
  
I have a whole bunch of ideas for future stories, one about all the POTS children, or so. And one about a girl who doesn't know who her mother is, she hates her father, but she has friends. Then I'll probably do one really FLUFY romance story between Neal and Kel, I LOVE those stories. Thanks once again, I'll write soon, Lady Mage Dragoness. 


	23. Did you know friends are most annoying w...

Hi lovely little reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long; I've been kind of busy. I'm having trouble with ideas for the Kel/Dom chapters. I might just make it a short story, with lots of fluff, and then make the Kel/Neal story longer. What do you think? Disclaimer: TP ROCKS, even hot Neal belongs to her. Sigh!!!  
Kel sighed, looking out the window. It had been seven days since her 'date' with Dom. As soon as they arrived home, Lord Raoul had sent Dom out, to rescue a village with some spidren problems. A sharp knock on the door awoke her from her day dreams, and she went over to open it. "Hello, daylight, how are you faring without Dom?" "Shut up, Meathead. What would Yuki think?" "I don't mind." Yuki stated. Kel glared at the clump of friends before her. "What are you doing here? I'm not going to feed you, you know." "I didn't know love made people grouchy and evil." Owen whispered to Merric, who nodded in agreement. "I heard that Owen!" "Oops. But still Kel, not feeding your friends is TOURTUR!" Kel laughed, letting them in. "Maybe for you, Owen, but I can live decades without food as long as I have Yuki here." Neal stated, as the boys made vomiting sounds and motions behind him. "Be careful Kel, or you might end up like him!" Cleon pointed at Neal. "And, believe me, one Meathead is enough!" "Really, Cleon, Kel isn't stupid enough to be a Meathead!" Roald added. Both Cleon and Roald ducked as a pillow, thrown by Neal, flew at them. "Since when have you started to kill your dear friends?" "Yes, Neal, Merric is right, I'm not sure I want to date a murderer." "Yuki! You're supposed to be on my side, not the barbarian side!"  
  
"Oh, so now I'm a barbarian, what happened to daylight?" Kel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Women can't be barbarians, Kel..not wait they can! You guys should have seen Lady Ididid!" "Who's Lady Idiot?" "She's a barbarian." "How do you know?" "I, um..well. you see....help." "So what is it you guys wanted?" Kel asked, looking away from the blushing Neal, and glaring Yuki. "Well, first we were going to invite you on a picnic, but now that Yuki is going to kill Neal.It sounds more interesting." Roald said. "She's not going to kill me, right darling?" Neal looked pleadingly at Yuki. Yuki advanced on him, looking very deadly. When she was about to 'kill' Neal, Neal grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "Ah, you guys!!! That's nasty!" "Yeah, get a room!" "But we are in a room, right Yuki. Kel, can we borrow your bed?" "Neal, that's just REALLY NASTY!!!!" Kel shouted. "Be careful what you say, Kel, you might end up like that too." Roald said. "Excuse me, Roald, but I thought *you* were the one betrothed here!" Kel replied, grinning as the prince blushed. "Yeah, but anyway....what about the picnic?"  
  
Yeah, Yeah, I know. Short chapter, but still! What do you think? Should I make it really fluffy romantic??? 


	24. AN and chapter: Uncommand, nighmare, an...

Note to Kel Dom people: I started a new story called: Peace and Quiet, Almost. This is a  
  
Kel/Dom story, and actually has a plot. Please don't be too mad at me, but I'll stop  
  
writing on the Kel Dom chapters, though keeping on with my Kel Neal one, and I was  
  
wondering if you could read Peace and Quiet...Almost, instead. It'll be much better  
  
than this one, I hope, and actually have Kel Dom romance, and some humor. Please  
  
forgive me! My new story will probably have a sequel, so yeah, I'm hoping you won't  
  
lynch me!  
Chapter:  
  
Kel sighed, riding behind Joren. She longed to be back with her friends, but Joren had  
commanded her to ride up front.  
"Enjoying yourself, Lady Shang?" He asked, as if nothing had happened between  
  
them before.  
"No." she replied honestly.  
"Come now, Keladry, we can be friends can't we?"  
"Have you ever seen a cat friendly to a dog?" She asked, sarcastically,  
"Yes."  
Kel sighed, what an ignorant, idiot, stupid...  
"That wasn't my point, Stone Mountain."  
"Joren, you can call me Joren. Why can't we be friends?"  
"Because, Stone Mountain," she said coldly, "you think me a lady, you hate  
  
female fighters, you are stupid, you are arrogant...need I go on?"  
That shut him up, Kel thought, almost smiling.  
"You're wrong, Keladry, I appreciate your company very much, and I'm not  
  
stupid. Other wise Lord Wyldon wouldn't have chosen me to command a bunch of  
  
stupid, poor peasants."  
Kel shuddered, she had long ago decided she didn't like this man, but now she  
  
started to HATE him.  
  
"They're not stupid, Stone Mountain, in fact, they're smarter than you!"  
  
"Now, Keladry, that's not how you talk to me, after all you are under my comm.."  
  
"I am not under your command; I am here on my own choice. I can go wherever I  
want to. And you know what?" she glanced back at Neal, Merric and the others, "I think  
  
I'll go back there now," she nodded and turned around, dropping back to her friends.  
"What a snob!" she said; the boys laughed.  
  
When they camped, Joren had forgotten she wasn't under his command, and ordered her  
  
to pitch her tent near his.  
  
Kel ignored him, and slept outside with her friends.  
  
"Goodnight," they muttered to each other, and fell asleep.  
  
*Keel's dream*  
  
^^She walked toward the fort, looking at the large, heavy wooden gates, and rode inside.  
  
The sight was terrible, bodies stabled in piles, heads on pikes, children and infants  
  
hanging from trees, women and men cut in pieces and forming a tall bloody wall.  
  
She searched for survivors, walking into every building possible. Finally she found one,  
  
a wounded, almost cut in half Neal lay on the ground, clutching his middle, blood gushing out from his mouth.  
  
"Neal, can you hear me, Neal!" In her dream, Kel ran over to her dying friend, holding his hand.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked, then coughed, and scowled, "It's your fault, all of it!" then he died, leaving a crying Kel behind.  
  
'this is what happens if you leave again' a cold, emotionless voice said in her ear. She spun around, to see a surviving scaneran holding a squealing infant.  
  
Behind the soldier a handsome, young man stood, wearing an ugly gold crown.  
  
"Kill it," the king said to the soldier.  
  
"No!" But it was too late, the soldier held a pale, bloody infant head in his hands.^^  
  
"NO!" Kel sat up, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Neal asked, sitting next to her, holding her hand.  
  
"He..Maggor..evil...infant," she sobbed.  
  
"Shhh," Neal held her in his arms, leaning her against his chest, rocking back and forth.  
  
"It's okay, dear." He muttered. She sobbed quietly, soaking his tunic.  
  
After a while she stopped, but she didn't move.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded a bit, and closed her eyes, soon asleep again.  
  
Neal sighed, looking at her peaceful face.  
  
"Your so beautiful, no one shall ever harm you, I promise." He laid her down on her pallet, and tucked her in, then drew his own pallet closer to hers, and fell asleep. 


End file.
